Of Doctors and archealogists
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: drabbles
1. River kills and saves the Doctor

River saves the doctor

_Hello sweetie. I need your help. Hurry_.

A date and some coordinates follow.

The doctor reads it on the display on the control panel of his TARDIS.

How has she found me again?, he wonders but starts the TARDIS immediately.

When he lands and steps out he has no time to discover his environment and which planet he is on because River appears like out thin air in front of him pointing a gun at him.

"Oh no, not this again. What is it about this time? "

"Hello Sweetie", she says but this time without a smile. "I need you to help me save someone."

"Who?"

"My husband."

Then she pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry. But it's the only way."

The doctor slowly awakes. His whole body is tingling. He moans and opens his eyes. He blinks because the light stings in his eyes. He lies down and can now see a face over him. He blinks again.

It is River.

"What?"

He sits up.

"Oh, thank god your back, love. Are you alright?"

The doctor looks at his arms and legs, shakes them a little, shakes his head.

"I believe so." River throws her arms around him.

Then he remembers. He should be dead. He was dying.

"River? Did you save me. Again?"

River let go of him and nods with a smile.

"But how?"

"Oh well, I had a little help. From you."

"Oh yeah well, thanks anyway."

He jumps up.

"How can I make it up to you? Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?"

River steps toward him with a lascivious smile and whispered in his ear: "How about the bedroom and then let's see what we could do there."


	2. Intruders

**Intruders**

"Where are we?" Amy asked as they stepped out of the TARDIS. They stood at the edge of a valley in the middle of a desert landscape. It was a kind of camp. There were tents and trailers around them. Down in the valley Amy could see people working. What exactly they were doing she couldn't see.

The doctor looked around scanning the environment. "Referred to the coordinates a planet in the second solar system year 3500. "

"And what is this?" Rory pointed at a big hole down in the valley where many peole were hustling around.

"Oh, looks like an excavation place. I wonder what they've found there. Let's go have a look!"

They were just about to look for the the safest way down as two armed men stopped them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of them asked with a strict voice.

The doctor smiled and took his psychic paper out of his pocket.

"Inspection?" The second men looked suspicious. "There was no inspection announced for today. I call the boss."

In the biggest trailer not a hundred feet away a little man with an ear phone knocked on the door of the camps head office.

As he was called in he reported that they've got intruders. "Intruders?" the head looked up from her records. "How's that possible?"

"They said they came for an inspection. But I ran through the appointment list ant there was no such announced. I don't know how they got in anyway", the secretary said.

She looked alerted. "How many are they?"

"Three", the little man answered. "Two men and a woman."

The head raised her eyebrows. "Really? How do they look like? Are they armed? Or do they look harmless?"

"Er, harmless I'd say, Professor."

"Is one of the men tall and wearing a tweed and a bowtie?"

"Yes. "

"And the girl has red hair and a short skirt. The other man has a distinctive nose and boring clothes?"

"Er yes professor but…"

Professor River Song stood and stepped from behind her desk. "They aren't intruders. Bring them here. They are my parents and my husband."


	3. Old and new companions

**Old and new companions**

The Doctor and River had landed the TARDIS.

„Where are we?" Amy and Rory asked.

„I don't know yet", the Doctor said.

River looked at the board computer and was just about to answer as the door of the TARDIS suddenly opened with a _bang_. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River turned around.

„Perfect timing. Thank you, Doctor", Jack said breathless as he walked in.

„Jack!", the Doctor greeted him, jumped down the stairs and they hugged.

„Nice to see you again!"

„You too."

The doctor introduced him to Amy and Rory.

„Captain Jack Harkness", he smiled flirty at Amy and Rory. Amy observed him with a close and interested look, Rory looked, too then looked at his wife cleared his throat and laid an arm around her.

„Nice to meet you Jack" he said. But Jack had already turned to River with a big smile.

„Hellooou~" Jack said.

„Hi, I'm Doctor River song", River said, shook his hand and added: „Nice coat", before she turned away to continue flirting with the Doctor.

Jack's smile fell out of his face and he watched them obviously confused.

_As for all the crap I'm posting here, don't think about it too much you only hurt your head XD This was just some random stuff I had in mind about how Jack and River meet and his flirting won't work on her. I wish I could see his face..._


End file.
